


No One Else

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione thinks that she is pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Else

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write again. I don't know what's happening, tbh.

“Can you say that again? I didn’t hear you.”

She sighed and brushed a curl away from her eyes. “I think I’m pregnant, Severus.”

He huffed and turned back to his paper, ruffling it lightly. “Good one.”

“I’m not joking,” she said, crossing her arms and scowling across the breakfast table. 

“What is that muggle tradition? Fool, fool, the first of April, isn’t it?” He snorted behind the Daily Prophet. “Which reminds me, you haven’t wrapped Weasley’s birthday gift yet, and Crookshanks has been sniffing around it all morning.”

“You’re not listening to me!” she snapped, banging her glass a little harder than necessary. He lowered the paper enough to reveal dark eyes, glistening with amusement. “Well, you’re not,” she scowled. 

He creased the paper and pushed it away, folding his arms across the table. “You have my full attention, Hermione.”

“I… think that I am pregnant.”

“You’re lying.”

“I am not!”

“I can tell.”

“And how can you tell when I lie, smart arse?”

“So you admit that you were lying?”

“I didn’t say…fine, I was lying.” She narrowed her eyes. “Don’t look so smug.”

“May I read my paper now? Lucius Malfoy is in the gossip column again.”

“No.” She took the paper and sat on it. He cocked an eyebrow. “How did you know I was fibbing?”

“Simple.” 

She could feel his legs stretching beneath the table. _Smug bastard._ “Tell me then,” she demanded. “I spewed some pretty heavy bullshit in that meeting with McLaggen yesterday.” That equally smug bastard had smirked at her the entire time, even scoffing when she suggested they open cross country apparition points for foreign wizards to access the Wolfesbane Project. 

“Your nostrils.”

“What about them?”

“They flare; every time. Even the time you said Crookshanks had been given his flea dip.”

“He hates those,” she murmured. 

“He sleeps in my underwear drawer, Hermione,” he said, throwing a filthy look toward the half-neazle who was sniffing around some dodgy potions Hermione had made him brew for Weasley’s birthday gift. 

“What if I really thought that I was pregnant?”

“What about it?”

“Would you act so… disbelieving and… and… how you acted just now.”

“I would just look at your nostrils. Then I would know if you were lying or not.”

“I’m being serious, Severus!”

Pushing himself from the table, he sighed and stood behind his wife, resting both hands on her shoulders and massaging gently. “Hermione Jean Snape,” he said, leaning down to kiss her neck. “There is no one else I would rather have a pregnancy scare with, than you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated.


End file.
